


Need

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-16
Updated: 2004-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jim and Blair on needing each other. 2 continuing drabbles.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 4





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Jaguar or panther...as always I’m calling Jim’s spirit guide a panther.  
> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

I need you to guide me, anchor me. You keep me focused. Without you I would literally go insane. You’re what I need to make it through another day.

More than for my senses, I need you in my life. You bring light, warmth and love into my world. You make me believe I’m not a freak, that I can make a difference. You don’t hate me if I make a mistake. You make me feel needed and loved. You let me protect you, rescue you and take care of you.

I’ll always need you for I’ll always love you.

~Jim

You make me feel more needed than I’ve ever felt before. You accept me as I am. You do not try and change me. You let me guide you. You treat me like an equal yet you protect me with your love like a panther would its mate.

I need you to protect me, to love me. No one has ever done as much for me as you have. You would give everything for me and I need everything from you: your strength, your bravado…your insecurities and your need for me.

For the first time I feel like I belong.

~Blair

## The End


End file.
